the lord and his lady
by lady melissa dog demon
Summary: what happens when naraku takes over the young lord kegewaki's body? a young girl has to find a new love, but can she get over the fact that her beloved is gone? can sesshomaru heal the pain? find out when you read this fanfic. READ& REVIEW plz.
1. Meeting Kegewaki

I have decided to make a new story...again, well anyway this is going to be a good one. Well I hope you like it cuse I'm in every one of my stories! lol! Anyway disclaimer if you plz.

**Disclaimer : I do not own inuyasha.**

**The lord, and his lady**

**Betrothed **

It was a long dark night, I lied in my bed waiting for morning, I sat up and went outside walked to a tree and sat down by it. I then heard something behind me. I turned and saw a young man with long black wavy hair, his eyes were brown, he was about 5' 7" tall. He had a kind face, but deep with in his eyes he looked sad. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

He looked at me and said with a smile " what's a young woman like yourself doing outside on a night like this?"

I smiled back and said " I couldn't sleep, besides I always come out here."

"I know I see you out here when I take walks at night." he said laughing a little bit.

We sat there talking for about an hour, soon the sun started to rise. I looked at him and said " you never told me your name." He looked at me and said " I didn't? well I thought I did, well my name is kegewaki. What is yours?"

" my name is Melissa." I told him

" Melissa, that's a wonderful name, it fits you perfectly." he said smiling at me.

I started blushing and looked down " um thanks I guess."

Then kegewaki looked at the sky and said " I better get going, and you should get some sleep."

I got up and smiled at him, " good-bye." I said and left inside

I went up to my room and laid down, I could not get to sleep, I kept thinking about kegewaki. I looked through the window and looked at the tree where kegewaki, and I sat talking. At that point I realized that I was in love with kegewaki.i got up and went down to the front door, when my mother came over to me.

" your betrothed will be here a few minutes." she said and left

a few minutes later the servant brought in my betrothed. I looked up and saw kegewaki! I was surprised. Kegewaki smiled and bowed to me. I got up and hugged him, he hugged me back. Kegewaki went into another room and talked. " I cant believe that I'm betrothed to you." I told him

he smiled and nodded in agreement " I was surprised when I saw you, I did not want to be with a fan girl... your not a fan girl are you?"

I looked at him and said " no, we talked an hour ago you would have known if I was a fan girl."

Kegewaki laughed and said " your right I never thought of you as one anyway."

Soon kegewaki had to leave, but they would be back the next day to plan the day of our wedding.

END OF STORY

sorry everyone for making it short, but I just want to know if this is any good if I get 4 good reviews then I will continued to write it if not then I will not finish it. The next chapter will be longer. See ya **READ & REVIEW**


	2. Kegewaki or Naraku

Ok I have a few things to say, on Thursday I will be going to school and It will take longer for my stories to be posted, so don't get mad at me ok? Ok? If you understand then just say you do when you review...hey that rhymed lol. Anyway I will do my best to continue to up date my stories. Anyway disclaimer if you plz.

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.**

The lord and his lady

Kegewaki, or naraku?

It had been 3 days since kegewaki had left, I was getting worried that a demon, has killed him, or maybe his illness has delayed his return? I could only hope that he would come back soon. It had gotten dark I sat in a chair waiting for the young lord, but I was not able to stay a wake for long. I was asleep for about an hour, until someone came into the castle. I woke up and saw the young lord kegewaki! I ran up to him and hugged him, he smiled and hugged me back.

"Sorry for making you wait, father was being controlled by a spider demon, and was killed." he said in a sad voice.

" you don't need to say sorry, I am sad about your fathers death, but don't let it consume you ok?" I toled him.

"I wont, I'm just glad to see you again." he said.

"Are you ok? The demon did not hurt you did it?" I asked him

"I am fine, but some demon slayers were killed while fighting the demon." he told me.

I looked down but deep down I was happy, happy that kegewaki was back. We were quiet for a few days but soon we were talking again. We started to plain the wedding, we decided to have it in a few days. We got everything we needed for the wedding and now all we had to do was wait.

A few days passed and it was time for the wedding, we got ready and all that. I was all ready, until someone came to see me. One of the servants brought him in, he had long white hair, he had puppy dog ears, and he wore a red kimono. He was a little taller then me, and had ember eyes.

"Are you Melissa?" he asked

" yes, who are you?" I asked him

" my name is inuyasha, and you cant marry naraku." he told me.

I looked at him confused " naraku? I am not marrying naraku who ever that is I'm marrying kegewaki."

"His name is naraku, he's manipulated you into believing he's someone else." he said

" no he has not, he's not evil!" I yelled at him. " just go leave me!"

Inuyasha glared at me " you are one of the most... grrr never mind! Fine if you want to marry a evil guy then you can! But know this if he tries to kill you don't come running to me for help, oh and one other thing I will kill him." he said then left

I watched as he left, I ran to Kegewaki's room " kegewaki I have something to tell you!" I stopped as I saw kegewaki kill one of the servants! He then turned to me smiling an evil smile. I walked away from him and said " who are you!"

The demon smiled and said " it's me you dear kegewaki."

" no your not, your, your naraku!" I yelled. I did not mean to call him that it just slipped out of my mouth. The demon looked at me and said " yes, that is my true name."

" how long have you been fooling me into thinking you were kegewaki?" I asked him.

"Ever since I came back from the spider attack." he said laughing evilly

naraku then grabbed my arms and said " you will marry me."

At that time inuyasha came in and attacked naraku, he used his tetsugaiga and naraku disappeared onto thin air.

I fell to my knees and started crying, inuyasha looked at me trying to figure out what to do. But then he came over to me and comforted me while I cried. I looked up at inuyasha and said " I'm sorry for not believing you."

He looked at me and said " its ok I was kinda wishing I was wrong."

Inuyasha told everyone that the wedding was off, and I stayed in my room for a while trying to get over my loss.

**end of story**

ok sorry it took me so long, but anyway did you like it? I hope you did. I would like 3 good reviews for this chapter ok. well If I get 3 reviews then I will make chapter 3. Well see ya.


	3. Crying For You

(sorry it took FOREVER to put up, I have been very busy, and I also had a Huge Writers block. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of "The Lord And His Lady")

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 3

Crying for you

A few days past after the wedding day, Except no one got married. The past few days the weather was rainy, And cold. Inuyasha stayed at my castle trying to comfort me. He wasn't doing his job very good.

I laid in my bed crying, I knew Kagewaki must be dead for only demons can take the form of someone dead, or it was a shapshifting demon, All I could do was hope that I would see kagewaki again. I closed my eyes but the images kept coming in my head, I started to cry harder.

"Oh, Kagewaki..." My voice drifted off as I spoke his name.

The door opend as a figure came into my room. I looked over at the figure, My eyes widen when I saw who it was...Kagewaki walked to my bedside.

"Melissa, are you alright?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"I sat up on the bed and looked up at Kagewaki.

"Is it really you, Kagewaki?" I asked him, tears running down my cheeks.

"yes, I'm so sorry about what happened on your wedding day." He said saddly.

I got out of bed and went to him, I looked up at him, Kagewaki looked down at me stearing into my eyes. Kagewaki leand over and kisses me gently, I kissed him back, The feel of his lips upon mine made it sweet, I never wanted the kiss to end. How I missed him. We pulled away, I looked up at him, tears still falling.

"Kagewaki...I love you so much, please stay with me." I asked hopefully staring into his eyes.

"I love you too, I would stay with you...But Inuyasha and his friends will try to tear us apart...Like they did at our wedding."He told me.

I hugged him, Holding him close to me. "I want to be with you." I pleaded to him.

"I Know you do...Will you come with me away from this place, so we can be together and finally marry?" He asked me.

"Yes, I want to go with you, Kagewaki. I want to hold you close to me, to kiss you, Too even make love to you." I hugged him close to me. I closed my eyes holding him refusing to let go of him.

"Shall we go, My lady?" Kagewaki asked.

"Yes, Lets go." I Said

We disapeared, and apeared inside the bedroom of another castle.

"This is my castle, melissa. I came hear, Before Inuyasha could kill me." He said

"I understand." I told Kagewaki

Kagewaki smiled and gave me a kiss. "we'll be together forever..." His words drifted off.

He looked at me a smile of pure evil come across his face.

"My dear Melissa, We will marry very soon." He said his voice sounding evil.

I backed away in fright.

"kagewaki? Are you alright?" I asked terrafied.

"I'm better then fine, My lady." he grabbed my arms and pulled me close to him, I started to cry, tears going down my cheeks. I looked up at Kagewak, Seeing the evil within his eyes gave me chills down my spine.

"Awww...Do not cry, My love for I will not hurt you, aAll I want from you is your love." Kagewaki's Voice changed to Narakus. I tried to pull away but his grip on my wrists tightened to where I could not get free.

"Please Kagewaki, Your hurting me!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, My Lady..." Naraku let go, soon everything disolved back to my room, of my castle. I fell to my knees, and cried my heart out.

Inuyasha rushed in my room, He came over to me and held me close to him.

"Whats the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

I looked up at inuyasha tears falling fast down My cheeks.

Kagewaki...I- I, I saw him...KAGEWAKI!" I cried.

Inuyasha heald me close to his warm body.

"I think you need to forget him...We won't come back, and if he does, He'll either try to kill you, or make you his wife..."

(I hope you liked it, Please Reveiw)


End file.
